Declan Coyne
Season 9 In Just Cant Get Enough Part 1 Declan's parents are hosting a diplomat posh party and he invites Mia and Peter, only because he is interested in Mia by stating:" My mom works in the modeling business, should hook you up sometime." At the party, Declan humiliates Peter by having him sing a STUDZ song for everyone (it was obvious that rock wasn't their type of music). Through the embarrassment Peter is left feeling bored, frustrated, and insecure. When Peter is offered a drug for an escape, which he chose to use, not knowing it was Crystal Meth. Afterwards Declan reveals Peter's use to Riley, Sav and Danny, leaving them concerned. In Close to Me Jane and Declan argue over what school production they should do and they later decide to work together. When the class agree's to their idea Jane and Declan are put in charge of the school production. Declan starts hitting on Jane, but she rejects him at first. Jane goes over Declan's house to work on the play, but end up making out instead. Jane starts to cheat on Spinner with Declan. In Wanna Be Startin Something Jane and Declan continue their secret rendezvous. Holly J accidentally hits Declan's car on the way to school, but he is cool with it and says it's fine. Holly J begins to crush on Declan. Holly J catches Jane and Declan kissing and confronts Jane. Jane eventually breaks it off with Declan. In Waiting For A Girl Like You, It’s Matchmaker week at Degrassi and Declan’s not interested in a serious relationship. But when he sets his sights on Holly J as his next romantic victim, he is surprised to find she’s immune to his charms. He tries too hard to woo her over, using every means available, from money and power to his sister and internet for information mining. Eventually, he wins her over by playing with the kids in Friday night babysitting. After that they later go out for Pizza at a fancy restaurant and when they were about to kiss he gets text message from his girlfriend named Trish. He chooses to ignore it and then they finally kiss. In Somebody, Holly J and Declan start official dating once Declan breaks it off with Trish. Holly J starts falling for him hard and starts to understand all the fuss about love. When Holly J and Declan are caught in a scandal, Declan is forced to break up with Holly J because his mother tells him to. In the end Declan stands up to his mom and Holly J and Declan continue to date. In Heart Like Mine Part 1 Declan and Holly J. try to take advantage of their friend Marco when he becomes student teacher for Mr. Perino's class. But, when Marco realizes they're using him in class he doesn't let them make up their essay, and makes them do it the same time everyone else is doing it, it's only fair. But, Declan and Holly J. were upset. In the end they realize that Marco's friendship is more and promise to not pester him. In Heart Like Mine Part 2 Declan has become Mr. High School – producing the musical, dating student council president Holly J – and his sister Fiona can’t help but make fun of him. To Declan’s surprise, Fiona takes his advice to get involved and auditions for the musical. Sav and Anya don’t think Fiona has the chops for it, but Declan won’t hear it. Eventually Declan tells Fiona that she's not right for the job. Chantay gets the part and Fiona becomes the costume designer for the musical. In Start Me Up, Clare needs an exciting story for a class, and steals a story Declan had in Italy. Declan tells her that he once went to Italy and rode vespas and did many exciting things. In this case Clare thought her life wasn't that interesting so she takes his idea. In the end he really doesn't care but tells her that her life can be interesting if she wants it to be. In Broken Promises ', Declan and Holly J. go to the Spring Formal together. For the Jumping Charity he donates $100. When, they get to prom Declan tries to crack jokes with Farrah that she is hot and that Sav will be lucky marrying her. Farrah tells him that she has a better chance that she could marry him too. Declan also says that Anya looks hot tonight. Holly J. knows he's joking but smacks his arm. Season 10 It has been confirmed he's in season 10. Relationships * *'Sophie **Start Up: Before Unknown ' **Broke Up: Before '''Unknown ' ***Reason: Unknown *Jane Vaughn **Start Up: Close To Me''' (904) **Broke Up: Wanna Be Startin' Something (906) ***Reason: Jane realized it was wrong to cheat on Spinner *Trish **Start Up: Before Waiting For A Girl Like You (909) **Broke Up: Somebody (910) ***Reason: He discovered that Holly J is Cinderella and begins to fall for her. *Holly J. Sinclair **Start Up:' Waiting For A Girl Like You' (909) **Still together Category:Characters Category:DNG Characters Category:Degrassi: TNG kids